Second chance
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Plot: Danielle wasn’t Ronnie’s daughter but her daugher is alive and is in Walford looking for Ronnie. Roxy’s daughter isn’t called Amy she is called Jessie


Plot: Danielle wasn't Ronnie's daughter but she is alive and is in Walford looking for Ronnie. Roxy's daughter isn't called Amy she is called Jessie

Amy/Stacey

Chapter one

Ronnie was sat in the pub she was nursing vodka she hadn't touched it yet, she didn't want to, her dad lied again, her Amy was alive, she stood leaving the vodka untouched and left the pub.

A girl got out of her car and looked up she smiled as she took a small piece of paper out of her back pocket it had the Vic's address on it she looked at the sign it said 'The queen Victoria pub' she noticed it was shut so locked her car and began to walk around her new home.

The day wore on as Ronnie made her way from her club to the pub to do her shift she didn't feel like being nice and sweet she just wanted to find her daughter, as she walked she noticed a girl standing outside the club, she had sandy blond hair and at least 5'5. Ronnie walked over to the girl.

"Hello can I help you" she asked, the girl looked up at her and smiled but shook her head then went inside

Ronnie soon followed and got behind the bar to serve. Roxy noticed the girl looking intently at something "hi there are you ok" she asked smiling, the girl looked up Roxy was shocked at how much she looked like Ronnie.

"Hi I am looking for someone actually" the girl replied Roxy nodded for her to continue "I'm looking for a veronica Mitchell" the girl asked Roxy didn't say anything at first but nodded "yeah" Roxy said "I know her" she said the girls face brightened "that's great can I speak with her" she asked Roxy nodded and went to the other side of the bar to get Ronnie whilst the girl waited nervously.

Ronnie walked over with a smile on her face "can I help you" she asked the girl nodded "yes you had a daughter didn't you" she said Ronnie didn't say anything at first but soon nodded "yes when I was fourteen" she said carefully the girl took something out of her coat pocket and took a deep breath before giving the thing to Ronnie.

Ronnie took the locket she was scared to open it she looked at the girl who was staring intently at her hands Roxy watched as Ronnie slowly opened the locket, she gasped and looked straight up at the girl who gave a small smile.

"Hi mum" she whispered Ronnie moved from behind the bar and stood in front of her daughter Roxy was in tears everyone watched wondering what was going to happen now.

"You're my Amy" she whispered Amy nodded "I phoned the adoption agency and got your address and well I came you might not want me still but I just needed to see you in person, and my parents were right you are beautiful" she said smiling.

Ronnie sobbed "of course I wanted you" she whispered "but my dad made me give you away he then told me you were dead" Amy didn't react as she saw her mum sobbing, Roxy went round to hug but she stopped when she saw Amy moving towards Ronnie pulling her into a hug.

After several minutes of sobbing Ronnie pulled back to look at her daughter "you are so beautiful" Amy gave a small laugh and blushed "no I'm not but I was wondering could I stay round here I want to get to know you" she paused "can I" she asked Ronnie smiled and kissed her head "of course honey" she said Amy grinned.

Roxy told Ronnie she could leave early so she could talk to her daughter, Amy and Ronnie sat in the corner "so what do you do" Ronnie asked Amy sighed drinking her orange "I used to work in a pub whilst being in Uni" Amy told her Ronnie who nodded "what do you study in uni" she asked Amy sat back and looked at her mum "I study Creative writing" Ronnie was impressed.

"Mum before we build our relationship I need to tell you something" Amy started Ronnie nodded "mum I'm gay" Amy whispered Ronnie grinned "do you think I care I'm so happy to have you back you being gay won't change that" Ronnie laughed Amy grinned and let out a long breath and hugged her "you're my little girl" Ronnie whispered.

AN: This is a short chapter but I'm back at least for now, I loved Danielle but I wanted to show a different side to Ronnie and I wanted to change the characters looks but it will fit in with the story. Keep the reviews coming I will love them all


End file.
